The LEGO Gamers Movie
The LEGO Gamers Movie is a LEGO Movie released at an unknown time. It will be the first Lego Movie theme to take up of accumulated Themes that were never made yet in Lego Characters and Roles The Good Guys = The Gamers * Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang) * Scorpion (Hanzo Hansashi) * Anakin Skywalker (Bearded) = This is the first time Anakin Skywalker introduces his Non-Canon variant. In this case his white version of signature hair, beard, and Master/Father Robes * Galen Marek * Altair Ibn La'Ahad * Ezio Auditore da Firenze * Connor Kenway * Edward Kenway * Arno Dorian * Jacob Frye * Evie Frye * Bayek * Darius * Adewale * Yusuf Tazim * Selim * Arbaaz Mir * Shao Jun * Nikolai Orelov * Hanzo Hattori * Ava * Smoke * Cyrax * Taven * Bo'Rai Cho * Kabal * Kurtis Stryker * Cassie Cage * Jacqui Briggs * Kitana * Jade * Liu Kang * Kung Lao * Ermac * Kenshi * Takeda * Kung Jin * Nightwolf * Siegfried * Hilde * Patroklos * Mitsurugi * Setsuka * Pyrrha * Yun Seong * Seong Mi-Na * Talim * Cassandra * Edge Master * Arthur (Soul Calibur) * Luna (Soul Calibur) * Olcadan * Shard * Batman of the Insurgency * Regime Shazam * Regime Flash * Regime Green Lantern * Green Arrow * Black Canary * Blue Beetle * Firestorm * Harley Quinn * Raiden * Ashrah * Rahm Kota * Juno Eclipse * Shaak Ti * Kazdan Paratus * Bail Organa * Soap McTavish * Dovahkiin * Ulfric Stormcloak * Tullius * Quaranir * Savos Aren * Karliah * Brynjoff * Kodlak Whitemane * Vilkas * Farkas * Garrett Hawke * Aveline * Fenris * Anders * Varrick * Alistair (Dragon Age) * Lara Croft * Darth Revan * Arcann * Starkiller * Satele Shan * The Boss * Nyte Blayde * Raiden/Jack * Solid Snake The Bosses * Shao Kahn (Leader) = Sent to the Medical Institution for the "Criminally Red-Thirsty" after his defeat in a struggle with Sub-Zero * Regime Superman = Arrested by Bad Cop and Batman * M. Bison = Falls to Lava-filled Ravine and dies * Zaslamel = His powers are "recovered" by Algol, causing Zasy to perish permanently * Ancano = Falls to his doom when Arno "misfires" at the mechanism of the docking bay * Laureno Torres = Previous * Hugo Strange = Previous * Elewen = Killed by Valkorion * Meredith Stannard = Killed by Fenris * Brainiac = Originally a member of Stephen Armstrong's Regiment, converted, then Killed by Al Mualim * Sektor = Killed by Sub-Zero by making the latter plummet to the river, apparently destroyed from Water Contact on Cybernetics. Later appears as a head Shao Kahn is holding indicating that he threw Sektor to the wolves for failure * Cesare Borgia = Electrocuted by Anakin Skywalker with newly-gained Force Lightning and dies from severe latter attacks * Vladimir Makarov = Arrested * Rodrigo Borgia = Pushed to the tempest by Altair and dies * Ultrum Sigma = Arrested * Nightmare and Elysium = Arrested * Zinyak = Arrested The Coup * Algol = Redeems himself * Al Mualim = Sacrifices his own life due to First Civilization Artefact condemning him for using it in Talionist deeds, by jumping into the lava * Francois-Thomas Germain = Killed by Torres * Ra's Al Ghul = Converts to the Coup, later killed by Brainiac * Ahmet = Gets along with the Assassins and Selim and becomes Regent * Jetstream Sam = Redeems himself and give Jack the Muramasa Blade * Valkorion = Went Freelance and demonstrated his opportunity by pushing Liam O'Brien to The Tempest. Later killed by Anakin by pushing him to space, suffocating him (A la Treasure Planet) * Liam O'Brien (Killed by Valkorion just because he scolded him)